


Under Construction

by AnnaHawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Construction Worker Frank Castle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Meet-Cute, Other: See Story Notes, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sweet, webdesigner reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You're a webdesigner who works from home. Your building is being repaired but some construction workers harass you as well as all female inhabitants.After they go too far one day, you go have a word with their boss and meet Frank Castle, construction worker and the boss of the company.The attraction in instantaneous.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You, Jon Bernthal/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... I don't even know what this is? All I can tell you, is that I had something like that in mind for a good while and after finishing my final part for my "Always time for coffee" series, this just wanted to come out.  
> It's absolutely ridiculous and just a good reason to have fun with Frank without the whole angst going on.  
> I hope it at least makes someone smile or even laugh and enjoy some gratuitous porn as I was feeling to write it... Like always with Frank...  
> And because I love him so much... feelings still happened along the way... not sorry about that though.
> 
> WARNINGS : There's a lot of talk about verbal harassment and some unwanted sexual slurs. Nothing happens to Reader and the one thing that does happen, is to someone else.

You’re sitting at your desk in your living room when you hear more catcalls coming from outside your window. You grit your teeth and close your eyes as you pray for patience at the repeated noise and try to focus on your work again, knowing that getting angry isn’t going to help.

A little over a month ago, a construction firm had started working on the building you’re living in. The roof is in great need of some deeper repairs as are some of the walls that had suffered from water damage the previous year. That's why scaffolding had been erected on one side of the building and construction workers had started coming and going for most of the day. You know that your building really needs the maintenance and the landlord had called a meeting with all the neighbors to talk about how long it would all supposedly take. You are spared any expenses as the city is paying for it all, but if it had all been just regular construction noises, you would have sucked it up and dealt with it.

You work from home and try to keep an even work schedule for your own motivation. If you have to wake up earlier because workers start early for the time being, so be it. But it isn’t just construction noise anymore. 

At first it had been fine. Besides, it wasn’t necessarily always loud or anything, sometimes you just heard some humming noises from the roof and you could concentrate just fine on your web designer job. But around the second week mark, things started to escalate a bit. You hadn’t been concerned at first, but then one of your neighbors and friends had come knocking at your door one afternoon, after getting home from her job, looking angry and embarrassed. Apparently some of the workers had started shouting some kind of obscenities at her from the scaffolding a few days ago. She hadn’t been able to see the men the three times that it had happened though.

The first time it happened to you, you had gone grocery shopping to take a break from work. You hadn’t even noticed it at first, lost in thought as you'd walked the sidewalk, thinking about what you wanted to cook later that evening. But then you’d heard catcalls and loud shouting from over your head, gradually getting louder when you didn’t react.

“Hey babe, you got some nice ass! I can tell even from up here… how about you lemme have a piece of it, huh?” And then some lewd cackles from more than one person. 

You’d raised your head to the sound, looking for the source of the voices, but the men had been nicely hidden behind their scaffolding.

The insults and remarks hadn’t come every day, so after you’d talked about it some more with your friend, you’d come to believe that it was always the same group of men. The proof being that whenever they weren't there, you had peace and quiet on those days. After a while, it also became clear that all women in your building were being harassed by the same men. 

This has now been going on for over a month and that’s why you are sitting there, trying, but pretty much failing, at keeping your cool. Because the most irritating thing is that you still don’t know who those men are and so aren’t able to do anything about them. You can’t just go down to the main construction site, which is working on a new building two blocks away from yours, to tell them that some guys you have absolutely no idea what they look like, are harassing every woman in your building and those who happen to walk by during the day. You think you can differentiate three different voices, but you’re not sure either. So really nothing to identify those men. 

After talking to a group of women from your building a few weeks before, you’d finally made the joint decision to just bare with it and ignore the men until the repairs were done and they simply ended up leaving. 

Today though, you are working on an important deadline and really need to concentrate. But even through your closed window, you can still hear the men shouting. They had gotten louder and louder over the weeks, as they'd gained confidence that no one could out them. You are on the second to last floor, so pretty close to the roof, and you suppose that the men are working, if you could even consider them working if they keep looking at people walking by, just over you. You’ve often thought about just walking up to the roof and just yell at them, but the landlord had been clear about no one going up there. Security reasons. And anyway, you don’t want to go yelling at the wrong guys. The culprits would probably stay silent and act all innocent if you went up. 

You release a frustrated shout in the silence of your apartment and rub over your face angrily. 

“Will you give it a rest!” You hear an angry voice from a floor below.

You can’t help but smile fondly as you listen to Mrs. Graeme, one of the older ladies in the building, unfortunately ineffectively, scolding the workers. To confirm how useless her words are, you only hear the men laugh raucously in response and keep going. You look at the clock on your computer and notice with relief that it’s nearly six, meaning that their workday is ending soon. When blissful silence returns just a few minutes after six, you return to the website that you had been working on the whole day and manage to finish it just in time.

~

It’s a few days later that things get a little too real. 

You’re cooking yourself some lunch when you hear an ear splitting scream from the apartment next door, the one your friend Kate lives in. 

You’re at your door and have just thrown it open, when Kate, only wearing a towel, comes barreling through her own door and nearly slams into you in her hurry to reach yours, yelling your name as she goes.

“Wow, Kate, Sweety, what happened?” You walk backwards into your apartment as you tug her inside by her arms.

“Oh my God, Oh my God!” she babbles uncontrollably, grabbing her towel closer to her chest, eyes wide in fright. 

“Kate!” you raise your voice sharply to get her out of her panic.

“They were just standing there.” She rounds on you and points to your window. “The… the scaffolding goes down to half my window and they were staring right into my apartment.” She visibly shudders and it doesn’t take you long to understand what happened. 

“Are you serious?” You gasp in outrage and run to your own window to throw it open and look outside.

You are aware that, as Kate’s apartment is the one with the water damage, the scaffolding is reaching to one of her windows. The apartment over her is empty so that even if someone wants to look inside it, there's nothing to see. But if the workers try to look into people’s homes now… 

There is no doubt inside your head that the guys she just saw, are the same that keep harassing everyone. As you look outside, and like you already know it is, the scaffolding is wrapped with some kind of blue, plastic tarp, stopping you from seeing anything on it. You already guessed that looking outside wouldn’t do anything but this time, they'd gone too far. 

“You’re gonna pay you fucking assholes!” You scream in the direction of the scaffolding and only hear loud snorts coming from it.

You lean back inside and close the window forcefully, seething, and turn to Kate, who still looks shaken. Who could blame her? Here you are, thinking you’re perfectly alone, several stories over ground level, to turn around and find some men looking into your home. You shiver at the idea of how creepy that is. 

“Come one.” You take one of Kate’s hands and tug her towards your bedroom to get her some clothes to put on.

As you let her change, you walk up and down your room, thinking. 

“Do you think you could recognize them?” you ask when she’s done, looking at her hopefully.

She looks to the side, like she’s thinking about it and shrugs.

“I guess?... Maybe?” she finally answers slowly.

“Did you see how many they were?” You push gently.

“Yeah, two,” she nods decisively. 

“Okay, good, great.” You walk out of your room and to the living room, Kate on your heels. 

“What are you going to do?” she wonders, as she sees you grabbing your handbag and your phone. 

“We’re going to see their boss and tell them about what happened.” You turn to her when you’re at your entrance door. “We can’t let that slide Kate. Calling us names and all is bad enough. But after what just happened to you and now that we know what they look like, we’re going to get them out of here.”

Kate looks doubtful.

“I told you, I’m not sure I could really recognize them.” She looks uncomfortable as hell and scared. You sigh and walk back to her.

“Hey, I know you’re scared… But it’s even more of a reason to go see their boss.” You squeeze her shoulders gently and she nods slightly. 

You smile and pull her along to your door. 

Once outside, you’re immediately greeted by the same disgusting slurs you always hear lately but you grit your teeth and hope that you’ll be able to get rid of those assholes for good. 

It doesn’t take you long to get to the other building’s construction site. 

You look around yourself, trying to see if you can find any indication as to where you can find the site manager. You end up asking a random worker who points you to a yellowish construction hut, telling you to ask for a certain Frank Castle, the boss of the company. You thank the before you and Kate walk to the little shack, off to the right side of the new building. You knock sharply and wait until a deep voice bids you in. 

When you open the door, you don’t know what you were supposed to have been expecting but certainly not what you're seeing right now. Maybe you had stupidly visualized some kind of stereotypical man in construction gear, with some kind of big moustache, low hanging jeans under a large sweaty, beer belly. But the sight that greets you is miles away from what you had subconsciously expected.

The man that is standing behind a small desk and who, you suppose, must be Frank Castle _is_ large, but not in the sense that you had pictured earlier. He’s tall from where he's straightening, having been looking over some blueprints before you entered. His shoulders and chest are broad, his stomach tight and clearly visible through his dark t-shirt. The cut of said shirt highlights his strong, muscled arms perfectly. He’s physically imposing, sure, but it’s the general aura around him that makes it clear that he isn’t someone to be trifled with. He exudes authority, like some kind of former military with his back ramrod straight and steady gaze under heavy eyebrows. The only thing you had imagined correctly in your head is that he’s wearing a yellow hardhat. 

You only realize that you’re staring when you feel Kate poking you in the ribs and calling your name softly. 

You snap out of it and clear your throat. You really hadn’t expected to meet such a good looking man today and are a bit thrown off kilter. 

“Mr. Castle?” you finally manage to ask, and hope that the silence that had preceded your words hasn’t been as long as you think it had.

“Tha’s right.” His voice is deep and as rough as the gravel just outside the hut. “Who let you on the site? You shouldn’ be here without head protection.” He frowns and looks out the small dirty window like the person responsible is going to show up if he looks just hard enough.

“No one,” you answer evenly, and Castle turns his head back to look at you again. “We got here on our own.” You don’t want the worker who helped you to get into trouble because of you. 

Castle looks at Kate and then eyes you up and down, considering you with a small frown. You stand straighter under his gaze and lift your head in a small challenge. You are so done with asshole men right now and you are not backing down before that one either. To your surprise, you can see Castle’s lips quirk slightly up at the sides. He looks amused but not in a mocking way.

“How can I help you?” he finally asks and waves one hand in the direction of the two small chairs in front of his desk as he sits down on it's other side. 

You relax a bit. You and Kate sit down slowly, Castle watching you from where he’s leaning back in his chair.

“First, I need to make sure that you’re also the one responsible for the repairs on that building two blocks away... I don’t want to waste anyone’s time here.” You stare at him askance. 

“Yeah, I am.” His frown is back in full force. “Somethin’ wrong over there?” He pushes forward again and leans on the desk with his forearms as he waits for your reply.

“The repairs are going fine… At least, as much as I can tell… But we’re here because we’ve been harassed by some of your workers for the past month or so.” You watch him intently for his reaction. The moment has come to see if this Frank Castle is going to listen to you or if he’s just as bad as some of the men he employs.

Castle’s eyebrows vanish under his hat before they lower into an unhappy frown again. 

He takes his hardhat off and reveals a shock of disheveled dark hair on top and cropped short strands at the sides. 

“A month,” he repeats. “Why am I only hearin’ this now?” he understandably questions.

“Because your guys aren’t as stupid as we would have liked them to be… The scaffolding is a nice place to hide behind apparently because we had no idea what they looked like until now. There was no way of telling you who is or isn’t doing anything,” you explain, pleased he at least didn’t brush this off. 

“‘til now,” he repeats again.

You want to smile, because Castle is following intently. 

You look to Kate who has been silently watching and listening. She jerks a little bit in her seat when she realizes that you're waiting for her to say something. She takes a deep breath and nods at you in determination. 

“I'd… just come home from work and took a shower and when I came out of the bathroom to get some clothes, two men were looking into my apartment from outside my window… The scaffolding goes halfway down one of them and…” She shudders again at the memory. “They were just looking at me and … laughing.” 

You look back to Castle to garner his reaction, only to find nothing. He’s just staring silently at Kate. You’re about to say something scathing when he speaks.

“Could you identify ‘em?” His voice is low and even rougher than before. But it's steady, _too_ steady. You realize that he’s absolutely livid. 

You have to swallow at how dangerous he suddenly looks, eyes dark, and you see Kate fidget next to you out of the corner of your eyes. 

But you’re not scared of him. You’re actually more scared for the idiots who work for him. 

“I’m not sure… It all happened so fast and I just ran out of my flat the second I realized what I was seeing,” Kate admits timidly. 

Castle nods and pushes slightly away from his desk to open a drawer before pulling out a large, heavy looking folder and putting it on the desk. He opens the folder and spends a long minute going through some files. 

You and Kate share a look of confusion until Castle pulls three smaller folders out, pushing the big one to the side and turning the three others to face you, spreading them out. You both lean over the desk to look at what Castle is showing you and see it’s worker profils, each coming with a picture on the front of each folder. 

You hear Kate gasp and you turn your head to look at her. She’s leaning even more over the desk and pointing at two different files in turn.

“These two,” she declares with certainty. 

You direct your attention back to Castle, who's nodding his head in some form of tired resignation.

“You made a pretty good guess,” you assess with narrowed eyes. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t only have three guys working over there.” You cross your arms and lift a questioning eyebrow in his direction. 

Castle eyes you silently for a few seconds and it annoys you that you can’t read him as easily as you can usually read other people. 

“I got some complaints about ‘em a lil’ while ago… thought I’d talked it outta ‘em but apparently they _didn’_ get the message,” he says the last few words angrily and rakes one hand through his hair in frustration. “You didn’ see this one?'' he asks Kate, pointing to the third folder. 

“No but…” She turns to you before she continues. “We think we hear three different voices at times whenever they _talk_ to us… Maybe I just didn’t see the last one.”

You nod, confirming the information about thinking there are indeed three men. 

Castle sighs as he stares at the folders and scratches at his neck with the hand that went through his hair just before.

“I see.” He lifts his eyes to the both of you again. “‘m sorry ‘bout this, ladies… I’ll take care o’ this… I promise.” You don’t doubt him for a second. 

“Thank you… I'm glad you're looking into it… We really didn't want to have to sue them or your company,” you intone sincerely and Kate nods, agreeing with you fervently. “We’ll just let you get back to work then”

You and Kate stand, Castle joining you in the movement.

“I’d jus’ like to have your names if it ain’t too much trouble… I’ll have to make a report on this n’ I’m afraid you might hafta confirm some stuff on paper after I fire ‘em.”

You stare at him for a fraction of a second as you realize that he already plans on firing his employees. If they already got a warning for something similar, you guess it’s only fair. You’re really pleased that Castle seems to take all of this so seriously. You’ve barely known him for a few minutes and you’re already captivated by this man. 

“Sure.” It’s Kate who ends up answering. “You have one of your business cards with you? I could write my name and phone number on it too.” The last part is addressed to you, so you spring into action, taking a business card out of your handbag, and hand it to her.

Castle had already turned back to his desk to get a pen while you were searching and given it to Kate after you've handed her the card. All three of you are silent while Kate writes. After handing the completed card to Castle, she’s the first one to exit with another heartfelt "Thank you". You turn back to face Castle before leaving, standing in the open doorway. He’s leaning one shoulder against the same wall as the exit, arms crossed as he looks at you intently. The man is even more impressive from up close and your eyes reflexively go to his mouth, noticing his lips and the very inviting cupid's bow. You quickly lift your eyes to his again and smile earnestly. 

“Really… thank you, Mr. Castle,” you repeat with meaning.

“Just Frank’s fine.” He gives you a crooked smile this time before getting serious again. “An’ it’s no problem… ’s my fault they bothered you for that long when I knew they could mean trouble... I shouldn’ have let ‘em keep workin’ together on the same sites from the start.”

You nod your head wordlessly and bite your lower lip in concern. 

“You seem like a good man, Frank, so I really hope this won’t slow down the rest of your work… I’m grateful that you’re taking this whole thing so seriously, really, but we’re not here to bother you personally,” you insist with a sincere little smile. Castle… Frank... has been nothing but attentive and kind.

This earns you a slow smile as his eyes travel over your face, narrowing for a fraction of a second as they stop at your lips. You lick your bottom lip to moisten it reflexively at his light perusal and see his smile turn into a small one sided grin. 

“Don’ cha worry ‘bout that… I got enough good guys on my hands to replace ‘em,” he reassures you easily and takes a small step closer so he can lean forward and look outside the door to watch his men running around the site. 

This brings him even closer to you and since you don’t move away, you’re only a few inches apart. This close, you get a whiff of his aftershave and clean sweat. You want to laugh at yourself at how ridiculously attracted you are to him. You don’t remember the last time that you'd felt this need to just take that little step further and just…

Frank’s eyes return to yours but he doesn’t move away again, just gazes at you with the smallest of smirks, like he’s waiting for something.

“Good to hear.” You hold his gaze steadily and will yourself not to look at his mouth. 

Frank grunts in agreement and finally takes a step away. This time you don’t hold back the small grin that spreads over your lips at the fact that he ended up moving away first. Frank huffs out a low chuckle and shakes his head, before hanging it and looking at you from under his brows, eyes slightly narrowed in amusement.

“Have yourselves a nice evenin’,” he rumbles with a courteous nod. “An’ watch where you’re walkin’ when you leave, yeah?” he adds quickly.

“You too... and we will,” you assure him and this time, you walk down the two small steps leading down the shack.

Kate is waiting for you a few feet away from it, looking at you with a knowing smirk.

“You like him,” she singsongs and links one arm through one of yours as you start making your way out of the construction site. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you snort in dismissal and look away from her to hide your embarrassed grin. 

“Uhu, yeah, and the eye fucking right now was all in my head,” she sasses and turns her head back to the shask before facing forward again quickly. “I can’t see anything, but I bet he’s watching you walk away right now”, she stage-whispers as she leans closer. 

You have to force yourself not to turn around as well to check and just march ahead determinately. 

“I’m glad he’s really going to do something about all this.” You try to change the subject but Kate is not having it and now that she knows that those workers aren’t going to bother you for much longer, she seems adamant to keep bugging you.

“He seemed really nice, that's true… Nice enough to go on a date with anyway or you know… have some hot, sweaty fun with.” She pushes, as you finally make it to the street and walk back to your building. 

“You ask him out then, if you think he’s so nice,” you retort and roll your eyes.

“Not my type, but we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you.” She waves your words away impatiently. 

“Kate, just let it go… We don’t even know if he’s really interested or even single,” you groan and nudge your friend with your shoulder. You don’t want to get your hopes up for something that probably is never going to happen. You might not even see him again if he doesn’t need your help.

“Oh, he’s interested all right… He only looked at me when necessary or when it wouldn’t have been polite not to.” 

“We’ll just see, okay? If he really needs our help with filling out papers and all that stuff to get those men away from us, then _maybe..._ ” you insist on the 'maybe' at Kate’s excited grin. “...We can see what happens afterwards.”

Kate finally accepts this proposal and you end up talking about what transpired from your talk with Frank. She’s obviously just as relieved as you are, if not more since she would have to pull the blinds shut on her window and still be nervous about those men standing just behind it. When you’re a few feet away from the building, you can already hear the same men jeering and shouting after scandalized women who are just walking by and looking up at the building angrily. You tell Kate that she can stay with you the rest of the day if it makes her feel better and go back home when the workers are done. She accepts gratefully, so you end up eating a late lunch together and daydream of the upcoming days without those men. 

You don’t tell her that Frank Castle makes his way into those daydreams here and there during the afternoon. 

~

The effect of your meeting with Frank is immediate as starting the next day, peace is back in your building and stays like that for several days at a time, making it clear that those specific workers aren’t coming back any time soon. Simply hearing hammers and other tools during the day is like heaven and you don’t mind being woken before your usual time at all.

The news spread quickly enough through your building. Kate tells Mrs. Graeme what happened and in the next two days, everyone else knows. You can nearly feel the mutual sense of relief. If it had been a fairy tale, birds would be twittering all around and the neighbors would all burst out into song and dance at the same time as peace is restored and the bad men have gone for good.

You laugh at the ridiculous idea that springs to your mind while you fiddle with some code on a site. Because you’re still in New York, the city of ever honking cars and angry taxi drivers. So that kind of noise is still there. It’s not as personal at least. 

  
  


~

Two weeks after all this, you’ve just come out your shower, still dripping from head to toe, when someone buzzes your door from downstairs. Cursing as you throw on a bathrobe, you quickly make your way over to your door and press the button to the intercom. 

“Yes?” you inquire, as you look to your kitchen clock and see that it’s just past six.

“Hey, it’s Frank… Castle.” Your eyes widen in surprise at finding out who’s downstairs. “Sorry I didn’ call bu’ I’d jus need to talk to you ‘bout what happened, n’ a few signatures if tha’s alrigh’ with you.”

“Oh, hey, yes, of course. Hold on.” You press a button to buzz him in. “Second to last floor and second to last flat on the right,” you quickly explain before rushing away from the door, not even waiting to hear if he got it all, and throw yourself into your bedroom to quickly grab something to put on.

It’s spring so it’s already rather warm. You fight a small war with yourself as you want to choose between wearing a pretty but simple dress or go for something more casual like a pair of shorts and a top. Cursing at yourself for wanting to look good for Frank that much, you still grab the dress and quickly put in on. You barely have the time to tame your towel dried mess of hair when the doorbell rings and you look from the mirror you were looking into to get your hair to cooperate a bit, to the door. You quickly look back at your reflexion and roll your eyes at yourself in exasperation. What is this? Some kind of rom/com? No.

You take a deep breath and decide not to let your attraction for this man dictate your behavior. Frank is here professionally and that’s it. You walk to the door and open it wide to find Frank standing behind it. 

And because sometimes things are just unfair, Frank looks incredible his dark denims and deep green button down, sleeves rolled up over his strong forearms. 

“Hey, come in.” You push the thoughts away forcefully and smile at him brightly, stepping aside to let him in.

Frank stays in the hallway without moving for a second as he stares at you, eyes sweeping over you slowly. You will yourself not to blush. You probably already look generally flushed from your bath and disheveled with your hair unkempt anyway.

He finally moves and walks into your flat.

“Thanks…Sorry for comin’ unannounced. Hope I didn’ interrupt anythin’,” he asks abashedly.

“No, no, it’s fine… just came out of the shower when you rang and had to put some clothes on and…” You clamp your mouth shut because why are you telling him all this? Jeez. “It’s fine” you repeat a bit embarrassed but Frank doesn’t seem to mind your babbling. “What do you need?” you ask as you finally close the door behind him.

“Jus’ a few things to sign n’ all… Again, ‘m sorry I didn’ call but I really wan’ed to jus’ get this over with,” he explains apologetically. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, I work from home so I can do what I want with my schedule,” you smile and indicate for him to follow you to your couch.

As he sits down, you see that he’s holding a thick folder in his hands. Of course, this is how you notice what really nice hands Frank has. You want to groan at the unfairness of it all. Because if there is one thing you have a thing for, then it’s hands. So Frank with his bare forearms, big hands, long fingers and his general roguish looks, is a dangerous combination for you. Why did Kate have to underline the apparently mutual attraction? 

After your conversation with her when you'd left the construction site, you’d kept thinking back to how you and Frank had behaved around each other that day. You guess you can’t deny that there had been an underlying sense of attraction from the start. But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything right? You can flirt with someone or find someone attractive without it having to mean something. Right? Right.

You spring from the couch after just having sat down, getting a pair of raised eyebrows from Frank for it, but you just smile warmly.

“I didn’t even ask you if you want to drink something… I have water, coffee… oh and even beer if you want some.” You lift your own eyebrows in question.

He waves your offer away with a small smile. “‘m good, I-” 

“Come on, Frank, it’s not because I didn’t expect you that I can’t get you something to drink.” You nudge his foot with yours and wink in amusement.

Frank stares up at you with this unreadable expression of his before he nods his head from side to side.

“Coffee, thanks,” he replies and you smile in satisfaction. 

Okay, you tell yourself as you prepare two coffees, it really _is_ easy to talk to him. Usually when you start talking to men you could be interested in or vice versa, you act a bit more careful. You’re not particularly shy but you prefer seeing how the guy acts around you and other people before becoming more outgoing. But with Frank it’s easy to just act like yourself. Even if it means that you can become a rambling mess at times. 

It doesn’t take you long to make coffee but you refrain from babbling away like you want to do to fill in the silence. It’s not uncomfortable, but as you have your back to him, you can’t really gauge his expression. Not like you had been able to earlier but at least you had been able to see his face. 

“Need a hand?”

You yelp in surprise at his unexpected closeness and whirl around, nearly letting the coffee pot crash to the ground as you were about to take it to fill two mugs.

“Shit, sorry ‘bout that.” Frank grabs your arms to steady you.

“Christ! Give a woman some warning, Frank! You’re as soundless as a ninja.” You clutch at your chest with one hand as Frank releases your arms. “Who’d have thought with your bulk.”

“Sorry, force o’ habit,” he chuckles warmly and takes a step away to take the coffee pot and pour the two mugs.

“You have to tread lightly on construction sites?” you ask with a skeptical smirk and raised eyebrows.

Frank considers you over the rim of his mug for a second and takes a large swallow from his coffee, humming at the taste. 

“Ex Marine,” he informs you then and your eyebrows raise even higher. But then you tilt your head to the side as you contemplate his answer and the feeling you’d had about him the first time you'd seen him.

“I guess it makes sense,” you admit and sip from your own mug, keeping up the eye contact.

Now it’s Frank’s brows that lift. “Oh yeah?” 

You shrug. “Mmh… you have this...” You wave a hand in a vague circle at chest level and walk back to your couch. “Authoritative and controlled aura around you.”

Frank doesn’t say anything at first when he joins you and then makes a low humming sound, visibly agreeing with your statement. He's watching you with this small crooked smile though. He sure knows how to give someone his undivided attention. And you like how he looks at you. It’s not calculating, not condescending, nor mean or even sexual. It’s a slow appraisal. He takes you in fully, observes you with interest. Discovering you. You can only smile softly as you still feel your cheeks growing warm under this attention. You drink from your coffee to have something to do in the light silence but then you notice the folder out of the corner of your eyes and break eye contact with Frank to look at it, remembering why he’s here in the first place. 

“I hope you didn’t have too much trouble with them.” You incline your head towards the folder and see Frank turning his head to it as well before taking it from the table he put it on earlier. 

Frank laughs once harshly, humorlessly.

“Trust me, they ain’t gonna bother anyone anymore,” he reveals cryptically and a shiver runs down your spine at the dark glare he sends the documents. When he notices your worried expression though, his whole angry demeanor disappears in a second and he actually laughs, the sound warm and deep. “Don’ worry, Sweetheart, I didn’ kill ‘em.” He looks to the side though and lifts his heavy brows once quickly. “Let’s jus’ say that I let ‘em think I could if they try any shit against anyone again… ‘n especially you girls… I ain’t employin’ anyone who don’ know respect,” he admits readily and shrugs unapologetically. 

You gape at him in shock for a second and then see how his expression turns more anxious and worried the longer you keep quiet.

You finally burst out laughing, putting your mug on the table as you do. This man might be dangerous, but you know instinctively that you have nothing to fear from him. From your first meeting, it has been clear that Frank Castle is someone who protects others, even if his methods can’t be called orthodoxe. You’re happy that he cares and that’s the most important. 

“I’d say you acted a bit over the top here but since you told me you'd already had a talk about something similar with them, I guess sometimes you have to … _hit_ a little bit harder to get them straight again,” you chuckle lightly. Frank visibly relaxes next to you and takes a slow sip from his mug. 

Frank rumbles a low grunt of agreement again. 

“Oh and speaking of _us girls,_ you want me to go fetch Kate? I mean, she’s the one who saw them so I guess you should talk to her more than to me.” 

You’re already about to stand to do just that, but Frank lifts a hand to stop you and then looks down into his coffee before looking back at you.

“Actually, I already talked to her this mornin’... She came down to my office n’ talked to my layer… We’re good,” he admits. He drinks again and looks weirdly… nervous?

“Oh… good then, but… what do you need from me then?” you question, intrigued by his sudden change in behavior.

“Jus’ a signature on her statement.” He opens the folder, a pen rolling out of it, and puts the mug down a little further away from the documents.

You are going to strain your forehead from all the eyebrow raising you’re doing tonight. 

“That’s it?” you ask curiously.

“You can read over what she said but it's pretty much what you both told me las’ time,” Frank confirms without looking at you. 

So all this just for a quick signature? Like he could have just rang the bell, asked for your signature and then been on his merry way? Or even better, he could have just rung you up like he did with Kate and make you sign the papers at his office as well. 

You bite your lower lip in happy and fond amusement as you look at his profile. All right then. Silently you lean over and take the report out of the folder and start reading. Frank takes the mug back from the table and drinks from it, staying just as silent as you. 

As Frank already told you, the report is pretty much what Kate had told Frank two weeks ago. It states what happened in as many details as possible, mentioning repeatedly the continuous harassing all women had been subjected to and for how long it had all gone on. Kate also stated that she isn’t suing the company as long as Frank takes care of things. Which he already did by firing the three men. The two first ones having told on the third apparently. 

Once you’re done, you take the pen and sign where your name has been printed and then put the document back into the folder before closing it. You angle your body to face Frank.

“Anything else you need my help with?” you wonder lightly and wait.

Frank lifts his eyes from the folder and turns his head to look at you, eyes narrowing a fraction before he shakes his head no.

“We’re all good.” He grabs the folder and stands. 

You frown and deflate a bit. Maybe you’ve read him wrong after all. You had already come to the conclusion that he isn’t easy to read, but did you really only imagine things You get up as well and follow Frank into your kitchen where he’s rinsing the mug, documents left on the counter. 

“Thanks, but I can do this later.” You smile softly at how domestic he looks washing a mug in your sink.

Frank only shrugs the comment off and puts the mug on the drying rack, toweling his hands dry after. He takes the folder with him as he walks back out of the kitchen and to the door. 

“Guess I should leave… already took too much o’ your time.” He turns back around to face you, eyeing you up and down again as you reach him and lifts a hand to scratch at his neck when he looks down. 

You watch him quietly and bite your lip again. Why isn’t he leaving instead of acting so… you don’t even know. All you know is that you’re itching to do something but you’re just not sure enough about him.

“I didn’t mind.” Your voice is soft, as is his smile when he looks slightly up again. 

Frank nods to himself jerkily and you see his left hand clench into a fist before releasing again. Then he turns and opens the door. 

“Repairs‘re endin’ next week,” he informs you and stays just outside the doorway, still only just a few feet away from you and faces you again. 

Is it possible that he’s stalling? 

“Good to hear,” you say it slowly and move closer to lean against the door jam.

He still doesn’t move though. When he makes eye contact again, you sigh in frustration. 

“Frank, just tell me if I’m reading this wrong because-”

But Frank choses this moment to move into action as he’s in your space in one fluid motion and crushes his lips to yours at the same time that one of his hands goes to the nape of your neck. You barely have the space to gasp into his mouth as he kisses you wildly and you just faintly register the sound of papers and a pen falling to the floor as Frank seemingly lets go of his folder. You grab him by the lapel of his shirt and tug him more fully into your flat again, reaching blindly for your door to slam it shut on you.

“What the hell, Frank? You had me all confused here,” you mumble against his mouth in between quick, hard kisses, still walking backwards, deeper into your flat.

“Wasn’ sure you’d be welcomin’ it after… y’know,” he answers, as he follows you, now both hands on your hips and lips on your jaw.

“Wasn’t the fact that I’m wearing a fucking dress at six in the afternoon when you know I just came out of the shower and work from home enough of a clue?” you gasp when he nips at your jawline and up your ear.

“Didn’ wanna come on too hard n’ add to all that harassin’ shit n’ come off like a fuckin’ dick,” he admits in a low voice and kisses you softly on a cheek.

Your eyes snap open at that and you push away a bit to make him look at you. You keep him close with your hands still on his shirt. He looks at you curiously when he understands what you want and waits. You can only stare at him fondly and bite your lower lip as you start smiling softly. Frank was only looking for your full consent. That’s why he didn’t do anything. And okay, wearing a dress isn’t really code for ‘please ravish me’.

“I understand what you mean so listen very closely.” You start walking backwards again and out of his space. You hook your middle finger into the V his shirt makes at his throat and tug him along, making him follow you, which he does readily. “I am _one hundred_ percent consenting here and giving you _all_ the authorization you need to do _whatever_ you want with me,” you grin wickedly.

“Better be sure ‘bout whatcha offerin’ here, Sweetheart,” he growls, as he stares at you heatedly. “‘Cause once I start, I ain't gonna stop ‘til ‘m done with you.”

An excited thrill runs through you at his words and your grin only widens.

“Is this supposed to scare me off?” You give him a fake innocent look from beneath your lashes before throwing him a playfully grin. “‘Cause it doesn’t.”

With that, you let go of him and turn around, sauntering into your bedroom. 

You make it through the door, when Frank catches one of your wrists in a gentle, yet unyielding grip and turns you back around to face him so that his body slams lightly into yours with his continuous approach. Your delighted laughter is cut off when his mouth crushes into yours, but you keep smiling into the kiss nonetheless as his other hand goes to the curve of your ass and your hands find his strong shoulders. He keeps walking you backwards until your legs hit the foot of your bed and then pushes you onto it so that you bounce once and laugh merrily. You start making your way up the bed, using your legs to push you up, when Frank lowers himself to the bed as well to crawl over you and between your spread legs. 

His hands immediately slide under your dress and over your thighs and keep pushing it up your body until you have to arch your back and lift your arms so that he can take it off of you completely, leaving you in just a pair of panties.

Frank lets his eyes travel over your body slowly, drinking you in from where he’s kneeling up between your legs. 

When his eyes lock with yours again, your own hunger reflecting in them, he shifts his knees forward so that you have to part your legs even more and bend them at the knees to hook them around his parted thighs, allowing him to lower himself over you. The slightly rough material of his clothes against your bare flesh makes you shiver delightfully. 

He takes hold of your wrists and lifts them over your head, grasping them in one hand and keeping them there as his lips find yours again. Where the previous kiss had been bordering on brutal in its desperation, this one is slow and deep but in no way less intense. On the contrary, the way Frank kisses you right now has your toes curling in pleasure and rising arousal. The slow meticulous way his tongue caresses and traces over yours, how he sucks sensuously at your lower lip from time to time, all that has you moaning deeply. His left hand, meanwhile, tickles his fingers over your body, going from stroking tenderly through your still somewhat damp hair to trailing down your neck and collarbone, under the curve of your right breast and side, down to your hip and over your thigh and knee, then back up again. Up and down, over and over and over again, making you try to push back against him to get even more as you gasp and moan into his mouth. His bulk keeps you well in place though. You can only feel his lips tug up into a smirk at your lost efforts as he rocks his hips down onto yours and makes you feel the beginning of his arousal. 

“You said I could do whatever I wan’, right?” Frank chuckles lowly against your jaw as you grumble lightheartedly at not being allowed to move. 

“Does that mean I don’t get to touch you then?” you ask sulkily and tug uselessly at your wrists.

Frank makes a thoughtful humming sound against your throat before your wrist are being released. As soon as you have enough space to move your arms, you grab his face and pull him up again to crush your lips to his, intending to give back just as much as he gave you. Frank makes a surprised sound but chuckles lowly against your lips and lets himself be kissed. You rake your fingers through his hair, tugging at the longer strands at the top and earning yourself a few appreciative growls. Then you slide your hands down between your bodies so that you can start opening the buttons of his shirt. 

Once you manage to get it open, you slip your hands under it at the shoulders and push it off forcefully. Frank gets the message and without breaking the kiss, removes it completely and it soon joins your dress on the floor. 

Now you take your time to map out his body, stroking over his powerful back, feeling a few scars under your fingertips as you move lower and lower, dipping into the waistband of his jeans. He rock his hips down again, his dick hardening always more under your touch. You slide your hands around his sides and run your fingers over his taut stomach and chest. He feels incredible under your hands so now you want to see him too. You break the kiss and push gently but insistently at his shoulders. Frank moves immediately at the first push and watches you questioningly.

“Want to see you,” you breathe, as you let your eyes take in his beautiful body as well. Just like your fingers had felt them, you can now see the different smaller and larger scars on his body. If he hadn’t told you that he’d been in the Marine Corps earlier, you would have suspected something similar that goes with his authoritative behavior. The scars take nothing away from the beauty and power of his. You hum in contentment as you observe him and lick your lower lip, Frank smirking at your slow perusal. Once you’ve looked your fill, you reach down to his tented jeans and pop open the first button and lock eyes with him again. Smirking still, Frank gets on with the program and quickly removes his pants and underwear at the same time, leaving him to kneel back between your legs fully naked. 

Sweet baby Jesus, but Frank Castle is one gorgeous man from head to foot. His thighs are just as muscular as the rest of him and his gorgeous cock makes you ache between your legs at the simple sight of it.

“Now that’s way better,” you murmur excitedly, grinning. 

Frank rumbles out a low laugh and lowers himself quickly to kiss you once in a hard press of lips before he raises again and hooks two fingers on each side of your panties. He’s barely started tugging on them that you’re already lifting your hips to help him get them off. You immediately wrap your legs around his waist as soon as they’re gone and pull Frank down on you with a hand at his neck, leaning up slightly to meet him in another kiss. You slowly rock like this, Frank grabbing your hips and angling them up so that he can slip his cock through your wetness. You both groan at the first contact and you keep bucking your hips up to meet his slow thrusts. Frank starts nipping at your lips and gradually makes his way down your neck, sucking kisses into your skin as he moves always lower and lower, licking over the small sharp nips he gives you sporadically and driving you insane with those little bursts of delicious pain. He nibbles and sucks your nipples, slowly and just grazing his teeth over them, then sucks in earnest and bites down harder in turn. When he travels down your stomach, lapping over your belly button, it’s already trembling from the onslaught of pleasure he lavishes on you endlessly. He kisses you over your right hip and moves up to do the same to your propped up thigh, before going up to your knee and then switches sides, doing the same. Except he shuffles his knees a bit further down this time and you barely have the time to register what’s going on, before Frank has his face between your thighs and licks his hot tongue through your wet center in a broad swipe.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” The expletive is like punched out of you as Frank doesn’t waist any time and immediately starts ravishing you, swirling his tongue through your slit, going from your entrance to your clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue repeatedly before taking the little nub between his lips and sucking on it greedily. 

You can only writhe and keen loudly under him as your senses are already overloading from the intensity of his ministrations. When Frank pushes two of his beautiful, large fingers into you, fucking you ever so slowly with them and crooking them perfectly, you know that you're already done for. Your belly starts trembling, his mouth never stopping for even one second. 

“Frank,” his name comes out like a plea, broken and high and your hands, previously gripping the sheets, stroke through his hair and tug lightly. “Oh Frank, please.” The last words fade into a sharp little moan. 

Frank only growls deep in his throat and sucks harshly on that little bundle of nerves as his fingers fuck you harder. You explode on his tongue, inner walls tightening over his fingers, making him growl again and keep sucking as he makes you scream in electrifying bliss, your head thrown back into the pillows, eyes shut tightly. You faintly feel Frank kiss his way up your body again as you’re still in the throws of your orgasm. You open your eyes a sliver when you feel him lift your legs to push them up and apart some more, and can only gasp and cry out ecstatically, closing your eyes again, as Frank plunges right into you without waiting for you to recuperate fully. 

“Told ya I wouldn' stop ‘til 'm done with ya,” Frank rumbles. You can hear his satisfied grin even with your eyes closed. 

He grabs you under your knees and puts your legs over his shoulders, then pushes up further on his knees and leans forward so that your thighs rest against your chest and your hips leave the mattress. He spreads his legs a bit more to get more leverage, holds himself up with his hands next to your chest and then just thrust forward roughly. You release a gasped scream, eyes snapping open at the deepness this position confers him, your arms flying to his shoulders to grip them tightly, fingernails biting into his skin. It’s the only thing you can do really in this position. Frank has complete control over this situation and you love every second of it. He fucks you relentlessly, his mouvements never lessening in their intensity even when he keeps alternating the pace he uses. He either goes slow but each thrust inside you is powerful, deep and controlled as he nearly pulls out and then slams right back in, hitting you just right. Or he goes fast, using quick small and shallow stabs into you before switching again, always keeping you on your toes, not knowing what to expect and when. His gaze is dark and burning with want when your eyes lock and you desperately want to kiss him, but the position makes it impossible. 

“So good, Sweetheart, so, so good for me… feelin’ like a fuckin’ dream aroun’ me,” he rasps admiringly, his voice, so deep and rough, accentuates his words.

You only respond with small pleased little moans and nearly inaudible words of agreement and praise. You stroke your palms over his shoulders and his neck to then drag your fingers through his hair. The caress is so tender in contrast to his sharp thrusts and the look of warmth you give him makes his hips stutter for the first time since he started fucking you. When Frank stops completely, his intense eyes still locked with yours, you want to ask what’s wrong, but he pushes away from you and removes your legs from his shoulders. Instead, he puts your hips over his thighs and makes you wrap your legs around his waist and finally lowers himself over you again so that your chests are touching and fuses your lips together in an instant, licking into your mouth with a new rush of tenderness that has you sighing and melting against him. He supports himself on a forearm against your side and wraps his other one over your head, fingers at your hair.

This new position doesn’t give him as much space for momentum but instead Frank starts grinding his hips in precise long circles against, pushing in and out just a few inches. It’s so, so good. The full skin contact, the slow grind inside you, rubbing perfectly against your clenching walls and slick clit, the languid kisses and slide of his tongue against yours have you groaning and sighing repeatedly in scorching bliss. You wrap your arms around his back and start lazily and reverently stroking up and down the solid muscles. Frank ends up breaking the kiss but stays still so close, resting his forehead against yours as he continues his sinuous mouvements, letting your orgasm build slowly but inexorably. 

“Frank, Frank,” you whisper into the small space between your lips as you’re getting closer. 

You feel Frank shift and lift his face a fraction, so you open your heavy eyelids only to find him gazing at you attentively. 

“Gonna come for me again?” His tone holds a sliver of possessiveness you find beyond arousing and you nod your head quickly, nearly desperately, in your lust.

Frank’s grin is pure satisfaction as he lowers his head to your throat and bites down sharply, making you gasp and swat feebly at his back, then starts pushing his pelvis even harder against you and alternates with sharp jabs that take your breath away. You press your fingertips into the muscles of his back sharply in retaliation and then wrap them over his shoulders to anchor yourself as always sweeter and sweeter pleasure starts rising quickly inside your belly, running down your burning core until you finally moan long and high as the pleasure peaks and your whole body trembles with the tremors your climax creates. Frank growls against your neck, very obviously pleased by your release and lifts his head to press slow kisses against your temple and jaw and trails the tips of his fingers through your hair as he helps you through it with gentler thrusts. You can’t help the soft smile that lifts your lips up at the tender gesture and you run your fingers up his nape to card your fingers through his hair again, scratching at the shorter ones at the back. 

He lifts his head to look at you again, kissing you quickly once, before kneeling up once more with your hips still on his thighs. 

“Just a lil’ bit longer, Sweetheart,” he promises gruffly, as he grabs your knees to remove your legs from around his waist. He pulls your thighs more apart again and wraps his strong arms around them before he thrusts forwards once more, keeping himself upright as he instantly builds a fast rhythm, snapping his hips back and forth with incredible strength.

“Oh God,” you gasp, head pushing back into the pillow as the wind is knocked out of you once more and you reach down to grip his forearms tightly. 

“Yeah, shit, look atcha … laid out jus’ for me… couldn’ getcha outta my head since tha’ day… All defiant n’ protectin’ your friend… so fierce n’ beautiful… wan’ed you right tha’ moment." Frank's words are just spilling out of him in his chase for his own release and you have never felt this wanted and desired in your life. 

How could a man so easily make his way into your life and with just one meeting, make you burn brightly with such intense need and tender longing?

“I wanted you the moment I saw you,” you confess in between gasps and moans “But you had me the second I saw who you are _inside._ ”

Frank visibly shudders and hangs his head as his hips start faltering and then throws his head back with a loud and long groan coming from deep in his throat as he finally comes deep inside you, his fingers tightening reflexively over your thighs. You swipe your thumbs lightly over each of his arms where you are still holding them, watching him contentedly, waiting for Frank to come back to you. When he finally opens his eyes, he looks a bit dazed but when he meets your eyes, he looks sated in the best of ways and his lips lift in a tiny, soft smile. 

You let go of his arms and open yours wider, Frank instantly lowering himself on top of you again to meet you in a slow and lazy kiss, lips grazing and tongues sliding languidly against each other until he kisses the side of your mouth, your cheek and then finally your temple. He lets himself fall on his side next to you and you turn on your side as well to face him. 

“You, Mr. Castle, are a man of your words,” you giggle as you stretch in satisfaction.

Frank tickles his fingers down your side at your mouvement and you gasp out a strangled laugh at the unexpected touch and slap his hand away. Frank snorts and grabs your ass instead, getting you closer. 

“I ain’t no liar, that you can trust,” he smirks smugly and you roll your eyes but kiss him lingeringly.

You then hum lightly and trace your fingers in random patterns over his chest and stomach, smiling to yourself as you explore his muscles. He clasps your fingers with his hand and raises them to his mouth, kissing the tips. You’re not fooled though.

“Ticklish too then,” you grin and try to tug your fingers free but Frank doesn’t let go.

You cackle in happy amusement to which Frank rolls his eyes this time but you see his small smile anyway. You lapse into silence, lying calmly and comfortably together, mutually trailing your hands down each other's back in a sweet and slow caress.

“I actually planned on invitin’ you to dinner before comin’,” Frank tells you after a while. 

You lift your eyes to his as you’d been staring unseeingly at his chest during the quiet time. You smile.

“We could have started with that,” you laugh lightly. “But we can still do it if you want.”

“Yeah… Yeah… I’d like that,” Frank rumbles before kissing you again. 

At least this whole thing had brought Frank into your life.

**Author's Note:**

> You can of course tell me what you thought...  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
